Und plötzlich war es Liebe
by Lady Suzette
Summary: Das 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnt und Lily kann sich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen, als mit James Potter zusammen Schulsprecherin zu sein. Doch dann kommt alles ganz anders als erwartet. Please R&R und Pairings gibts auch!
1. Ein wirklich nettes Wiedersehen

**Autor:** Lady Suzette

**Genre:** Romantik, Fun, Rumtreiber

**FSK:** ab 14

**Besonders geeignet für Fans von**: Lily und James und den Marauders

**Hauptcharakter:** die Rumtreiber und Lily, sowie Lilys Freundinnen Alice, Betty und Chelsea und einige andere nette und weniger nette OCs

**Pairings:** Kann man sich ja schon denken, aber mehr müsst ihr herausfinden, wenn ihr meine FF lest! g

**Anmerkung:** Die Figuren meiner FF gehören alle Joanne K. Rowling oder sind frei erfunden! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und habe es auch nicht vor!

Sollte es zufälligerweise zu Überschneidungen mit anderen FF's kommen, bitte erschlagt mich nicht!!! ;-)

Achso und ich hab's mit den Geburtsdaten der Charaktere nicht so genau genommen. Alle

zusammen waren sie nie in Hogwarts, aber ich hab die Slytherins trotzdem dazu getan.

* * *

**- 1. Kapitel –**

**Ein wirklich nettes Wiedersehen**

Es war ein Tag im Juli 1976. Es war brütend heiß und Lily Evans, ein schüchternes, zierliches, aber dennoch sehr hübsches junges Mädchen von fast 18 Jahren saß im Garten eines sehr kleinen Hauses mitten in England, im Schatten eines großen Apfelbaumes und las.

Sie hatte dickes, rotes, langes Haar, das gelockt war und viele Sommersprossen.

Das, was sie las, war ein Brief. Ein Brief von einer Schule namens Hogwarts. Hogwarts war eine Schule für Hexen und Zauberer, denn Lily war eine Hexe. Und sie war kurz davor nach den Sommerferien ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr dort zu beginnen.

Doch jetzt gerade starrte sie mit offenem Mund auf den Brief in ihren Händen und konnte nicht glauben, was sie dort las:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,_

_hiermit möchten wir Ihnen mitteilen, dass das Schuljahr am 1. September beginnt. Der Hogwartsexpress fährt pünktlich um 11 Uhr von Gleis 9 ¾ ab. Anbei erhalten Sie Ihre Zugfahrkarte und eine Bücherliste für dieses Jahr._

_Wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie außerdem zur Schulsprecherin ernannt wurden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrem neuen Posten!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_(stellvertretende Schulleiterin)_

Lily konnte es nicht fassen. Und dennoch machte ihr Herz einen kleinen Luftsprung, als das glänzende Schulsprecherabzeichen in ihren Schoß kullerte. Man hatte sie also wirklich zur Schulsprecherin gemacht! Schon vor zwei Jahren war sie ganz außer sich vor Freude gewesen, als sie Vertrauensschülerin geworden war. Doch das hier war noch etwas anderes! Schulsprecherin…

_Wer mag wohl der zweite Schulsprecher sein_, fragte Lily sich.

Sofort machte sie sich auf, um es ihren Eltern zu erzählen.

„MUM! DAD!" rief sie, während sie ins Haus stürmte. „Ich muss euch was erzählen!"

Mr und Mrs Evans kamen eilig die Treppe herunter und auch Petunia, Lilys Schwester, steckte argwöhnisch ihr langes Pferdegesicht aus ihrem Zimmer.

„Was hast du denn da? Ist das wieder so ein Wisch von deiner abnormalen Schule?" fragte sie boshaft.

Petunia war keine Hexe und froh darüber. Sie fand alles, was mit Hogwarts zu tun hatte, abnormal und widerlich und vermied es so gut es ging damit in Berührung zu kommen. Lily war die einzige der Familie, die magische Fähigkeiten besaß. Sie und ihre Schwester kamen nicht besonders gut miteinander klar. Lily hatte beizeiten wirklich das Gefühl, dass Petunia eifersüchtig auf sie war, weil sie dachte, dass Lily mehr Aufmerksamkeit von ihren Eltern zu bekommen schien.

„Ich wurde zur Schulsprecherin ernannt!" rief Lily und ignorierte Petunias Kommentar gekonnt, denn sie war es leid immer zu streiten. Sie hüpfte dafür auf einem Bein durch die Gegend.

„Schatz, das ist ja toll, wir freuen uns so für dich", sagte Mrs Evans und umarmte ihre jüngere Tochter glücklich. Auch ihr Vater lächelte stolz. Nur Petunia zog angewidert ihren Kopf zurück und schlug die Zimmertür zu. Mrs Evans seufzte.

„Das muss ich sofort Alice und Nick erzählen", rief Lily noch ganz außer Atem und rannte sofort in ihr Zimmer um einen Brief zu schreiben.

Alice Thomson war Lilys beste Freundin seit der ersten Klasse in Hogwarts, seitdem sie zusammen nach Gryffindor kamen. Sie hatten sich schon im Hogwartsexpress kennen gelernt und auf Anhieb gut verstanden. Alice war einfach wunderbar. Sie war ein Wirbelwind aber auch sehr temperamentvoll. Zusammen mit ihren zwei anderen Freundinnen Chelsea Davis und Betty Morgan schliefen sie in einem Schlafsaal, wenn sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.

Nachdem sie den ausführlichen Brief beendet hatte, brachte sie ihn zu Postamt, denn sie wollte ihn mit der Muggelpost abschicken. Ihre Familie besaß keine Posteule und auch Lily hatte keine, da ihre Familie sich eine Eule auch nicht leisten konnte.

Oh, wie sie sich freute wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, in ihr wahres Zuhause. Sie vermisste die alten Gemäuer, die vielen Treppen, ihre Mitschüler… Ja, sogar die Lehrer vermisste sie irgendwie... Aber nur ein bisschen!

In Hogwarts fühlte sie sich wunderbar geborgen und sie liebte einfach jeden Winkel dieser Schule.

Auf dem Rückweg ging sie einen kleinen Umweg um noch bei Nick Paceley vorbeizuschauen und ihm die großartige Neuigkeit zu erzählen. Nick Paceley war ein wenig älter als Lily und ihr fester Freund.

Seit 2 Jahren waren die beiden ein Paar. Nick war ein Muggel, also ein normaler Nicht-Magier, und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er auch nicht viel von Magie und Zauberei wissen. Aber er mochte Lily.

Nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte und seine Freundin begrüßt hatte, platzte Lily sofort heraus: „Stell dir vor, ich bin Schulsprecherin geworden!" lachte sie und freute sich immer noch wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten.

„Ääähhh... ja... das ist ja ganz toll, Liebling!" erwiderte Nick. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du noch ein wenig reinkommst und mit mir und meinen Eltern einen Tee trinkst? Danach können wir dann ja noch darüber sprechen, was wir in den restlichen Ferien mache wollen, ja?" sagte er dann küsste sie sanft.

Die restlichen Ferien gingen wie im Flug vorüber.

Nur noch drei Wochen...

Lily bekam einen Brief von Alice zurück, worin sie schrieb, dass sie sich sehr für sie freute und ob Lily nicht Lust hätte in der letzten Ferienwoche mit ihr, Chelsea und Betty in die Winkelgasse zu kommen um die letzten Besorgungen fürs neue Schuljahr zu machen. Was für eine Frage! Natürlich wollte Lily! Sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihre drei Freundinnen wieder zu sehen, denn sie hatte sie während der Ferien schrecklich vermisst.

Noch zwei Wochen...

Lily fieberte dem Treffen mit Alice, Betty und Chelsea entgegen. In der Zwischenzeit traf sie sich fast jeden Tag mit Nick und genoss die Zeit mit ihm. Sie war unheimlich verliebt in ihn und sie war, trotz ihrer großen Vorfreude auf die Schule, unendlich traurig ihn ein Jahr lang nicht zu sehen. In den Weihnachtsferien würde Lily diesmal nicht nach Hause kommen, da ihre Eltern entfernte Verwandte in Frankreich besuchen wollten. Also würde Lily die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts verbringen, worüber sie aber nicht sehr traurig war. Sicher, sie würde ihre Eltern vermissen und auch gerne mit ihnen Weihnachten feiern, aber in Hogwarts war Weihnachten auch etwas Besonderes. Im nächsten Jahr wollte Nick dann in Manchester studieren. Lily hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Sie hatte jetzt schon Bauchschmerzen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er nicht mehr in dem kleinen Dorf wohnen würde und sie ihn nicht jeden Tag sehen konnte. Anderseits war sie ja auch die meiste Zeit des Jahres nicht zuhause.

Noch eine Woche...

Am Mittwoch sollte es nach London in die Winkelgasse gehen. Am Abend davor konnte Lily kaum einschlafen. Morgen würde sie endlich ihre Freundinnen wieder in die Arme schließen können.

Mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch schlief Lily ein...

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie, noch bevor der Wecker klingelte. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie auch unruhig geschlafen hatte.

Sie ging ins Bad und zog sich an und wartete bis ihre Eltern wach wurden.

Nach dem Frühstück sollte es losgehen.

Ein paar Stunden später trat Lily alleine, denn ihre Eltern wollten in London ein paar Besorgungen machen, durch den Eingang im Tropfenden Kessel in die Winkelgasse.

Alles war wie immer. Die engen Gassen waren überfüllt mit Hogwartsschülern und deren Eltern, die noch schnell ihre Besorgungen für das kommende Schuljahr machten.

_Was würde ich nur dafür geben noch einmal in die erste Klasse zu kommen_, dachte Lily und lächelte, als sie ein kleines Mädchen mit ihrer Mutter sah, die gerade in einem Laden verschwanden, der sich _Ollivanders – Zauberstabmacher seit 382 v. Chr._ nannte. Dort hatte sie ebenfalls ihren ersten Zauberstab gekauft.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte die Winkelgasse entlang.

„Lily, _LILY_! Hier!" hörte sie plötzlich eine, ihr sehr vertraute, Stimme kreischen.

Da saßen ihre drei Freundinnen vor einem Eiscafé und ließen sich drei große Eisbecher schmecken.

Ein mittelgroßes, schlankes Mädchen mit langem schwarzem Haar kam auf Lily zugerannt und umarmte sie herzlich. „Endlich hab ich dich wieder!" sagte Alice leise.

Lily lächelte. Danach umarmte sie Chelsea und Betty und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Und?" fragte sie „Was machen wir jetzt? Habt ihr schon eure Bücher gekauft? Ich muss unbedingt noch zu Gringotts, ich habe gar kein Geld mehr."

Sie saßen eine Weile da und erzählten sich wie ihre Ferien waren. Sie lachten und scherzten und Lily war so glücklich wie lange nicht mehr.

Plötzlich meinte Chelsea: „Wisst ihr, an wen ich den ganzen Sommer über denken musste?" „Erzähl!" riefen die anderen sofort.

„Doch nicht etwa an diesen Hufflepuff - Typen? Ich mein, der sieht ja ganz gut aus, ist aber dumm wie ein Sack Drachenmist –" redete Alice drauf los, noch bevor Chelsea irgendwas antworten konnte.

„Oder an Frederick Doyle aus Ravenclaw? Da kann ich dich verstehen…" meinte Betty.

Chelsea kicherte: „Nein… An James Potter...!"

„_NEIN_!"

„Du machst Witze!"

„Ist nicht wahr!" kam es von allen Seiten.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa in Potter verliebt?" Der letzte Satz kam von Lily.

Oh, wie sie James Potter verabscheute! Und genauso seine ganze Bande, die Rumtreiber! Sie fühlten sich so toll, wie sie anderen ständig Streiche spielten und in den Korridoren herumlungerten, um anderen Flüche auf den Hals zu jagen.

Sirius Black, ein großer, schlanker Kerl mit grauen Augen und James Potters bester Freund, sah vielleicht noch ganz gut aus, aber er war ein Angeber.

Genauso wie Potter. Der war der größte, arrogante Angeber, den sie je gesehen hatte. Sie hasste einfach alles an ihm. Sie hasste es, wie er großkotzig in der Schule rumstolzierte mit seiner Bande im Schlepptau, sie hasste es, wie er mit seinem Schnatz angab und was sie am allermeisten hasste, war, das keinen außer ihr auffiel, wie bescheuert dieser Typ eigentlich war!

_Er hält sich einfach für unwiderstehlich!_ dachte Lily wieder einmal und fühlte kleine Brocken in ihrem Hals aufsteigen.

Dann war da noch Peter Pettigrew, ein unscheinbarer, plumper Junge mit mausgrauem Haar und spitzer Nase, der eigentlich eher ein Mitläufer war. Gegen ihn hatte Lily nichts, doch er gehörte genauso zu Potters Bande und deswegen spürte sie auch gegen ihn eine Abneigung.

Und zum Schluss gab es da noch Remus Lupin, der immer etwas kränklich wirkte.

Remus war der Einzige, den Lily mochte. Er war anders als die anderen. Zwar waren die vier Jungs immer unzertrennlich, aber Remus hatte was an sich, was Lily irgendwie mochte. Er benahm sich noch eher wie ein Mensch, während Black und Potter dachten, sie könnten Alles und Jede haben!

„Das ist wohl nicht dein Ernst, oder?" hakte Lily noch mal nach.

Chelsea guckte verlegen auf den Boden: „Doch eigentlich schon..."

„_CHELSEA DAVIS, WIE KANNST DU NUR_? Der Typ ist doch das Letzte! Such dir lieber 'nen Anderen, der sich nicht so aufführt, als wäre er der King!"

Alice musste lachen. Sie liebte es, wenn ihre beste Freundin so in Rage war. Ihre Augen funkelten dann immer so bedrohlich.

Plötzlich lachten auch die anderen beiden und dann stimmte Lily selbst in das Gelächter mit ein. „Dieses Jahr nehme ich mir vor, Potter einfach zu ignorieren, falls ich ihn sehe!" sagte sie und warf lachend ihr schönes Haar zurück.

„Na ja, aber Sirius sieht doch eigentlich ganz gut aus mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und er ist so schön braungebrannt und witzig!" kam es nun wieder von Alice.

Alice mochte die Rumtreiber im Grunde, obwohl sie es auch nicht gut hieß, wie sie sich manchmal aufführten.

Lily öffnete geschockt den Mund: „_ALICE!_ Nun hör aber auf!" gluckste sie dann und die Freundinnen lachten wieder.

„Darf man fragen worüber hier so gelacht wird?" hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und drehten sich erschrocken um!

„Oh Gott, jetzt hat das Schuljahr noch nicht mal angefangen und ich krieg schon schlechte Laune!" meinte Lily verärgert und verdrehte die Augen, als sie die Quelle des Unheils erblickte.

Dort standen die Rumtreiber, lässig wie eh und je.

James Potter mit seinem schwarzen, immer zerzausten Haaren und seinen braunen Augen, die nun auf Lily ruhten, Sirius Black, wie immer braun gebrannt und noch ein wenig muskulöser als letztes Jahr, der sich cool seine Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, Remus Lupin, der ein Buch unter dem Arm trug, wie er es meistens tat und Peter Pettigrew, der schüchtern hinter den dreien hervorlugte.

„Evans, Evans, immer noch so freundlich wie letztes Jahr?" meinte James locker und flüsterte ihr dann ins Ohr: „Vielleicht willst du ja dieses Jahr endlich mit mir ausgehen?"

Lily zog angewidert eine Augenbraue hoch: „Eher würde ich sterben als mit dir auszugehen, Potter!"

„Na ja, vielleicht überlegst du es dir ja noch mal, ich kann warten!" erwiderte James und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Da kannst du lange warten bis die Hölle einfriert!" sagte Lily bissig.

James lachte und sagte dann: „Immerhin werden wir uns jetzt ja öfters sehen. Wie ich gehört habe bist du auch Schulsprecherin? Da wirst du dich ja wohl kaum vor mir verstecken können, oder? Bis dann, Liebling!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich grinsend um und die vier Freunde verließen lachend das Eiscafé.

„Oh, ich glaub's nicht! Das kann jetzt echt nicht wahr sein!" Lily platze fast vor Wut.

„Ich hab mich so auf das Amt gefreut und nun muss ausgerechnet Potter der zweite Schulsprecher sein? Da hätte ich das Amt schon lieber mit Severus Snape geteilt! Sagt mal, hat Dumbledore zu viel am Elfenwein genippt, oder was? Kein normaler Mensch würde so einen Hornochsen zum Schulsprecher ernennen!"

Alice versuchte sie zu beruhigen: „Ach, komm, so schlimm wird's schon nicht werden. Wenn er dir auf die Nerven gehen sollte, dann denk einfach an Nick und deine Laune wird sich bestimmt bessern. Du kannst froh sein, so einen tollen Freund wie Nick zu haben! Was kümmert dich denn Potter?"

_Alice hat Recht_, dachte Lily. _Was kümmert mich Potter? Wer ist das überhaupt?_

Und dann machten sich die vier Mädels auf, bezahlten ihre Eisbecher und machten noch die letzten Besorgungen für Hogwarts.

Lily zählte die letzten Stunden bis zur Rückkehr nach Hogwarts und dann endlich kam der 1. September… und sie stand endlich auf Gleis 9 ¾ und wartete auf ihre Freundinnen, damit sie sich ein Abteil im Hogwarts Express suchen konnten...


	2. Im Hogwartsexpress

**Oohh, noch kein Review?? Naja, hier kommt das zweite Kapitel:-)**

**

* * *

**

**Im Hogwartsexpress**

Und da kamen sie auch schon. Alice, Chelsea und Betty. Wie immer fröhlich und gut gelaunt.

„Hey Lily, schön dich zu sehen", rief Alice und winkte wie verrückt. „Kommt, lasst uns schnell ein Abteil suchen, bevor alle belegt sind."

Die vier Freundinnen gingen durch den Zug. Die meisten Abteile waren schon voll. Immer wieder trafen sie auf Mitschüler, die sie freudig begrüßten. Ganz hinten war noch ein Abteil frei, dass die Mädchen auch sofort in Beschlag nahmen.

Sie verstauten ihre Koffer in der Gepäckablage und setzten sich. Chelsea holte die _Hexenwoche_ hervor und zusammen machten sie den neusten Liebestest, plauderten ein wenig und malten sich aus, wie wohl ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts werden würde.

So verging die Zeit wie im Flug.

Als nach ca. 2 Stunden die Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen vorbeiklapperte, sah Lily erschrocken auf ihre Uhr.

„Oh, mein Gott, es ist ja fast ein Uhr! Ich muss schnell ins Schulsprecherabteil! Bis später!"

Sie sprang auf und verließ ihre Freundinnen.

Lily lief durch den Zug bis zum Schulsprecherabteil und ließ sich dann etwas außer Atem in einen der Sitze fallen. Das Abteil war ein wenig größer als die übrigen, doch Lily kannte das schon von den Vertrauensschülerabteilen. Auch die waren, mit Hilfe von Zauberei, magisch vergrößert worden. James war noch nicht da.

_Typisch_, dachte Lily sich, _Potter kommt mal wieder zu spät! Denkt wohl, es wäre cool hier den Sonderauftritt hinzulegen!'_

Also griff sie sich den _Tagespropheten_, der neben ihr auf dem Sitz lag, und wartete.

„Hey, Evans!" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme an der Abteiltür und Lily sprang vor Schreck kerzengerade auf, denn sie war völlig vertieft in den Artikel gewesen, den sie gelesen hatte.

„Du brauchst doch vor Freude keine Luftsprünge zu machen, nur weil du mich siehst!" grinste James Potter und zwinkerte Lily zu.

„Ach, der Herr bequemt sich auch mal her, ja?" zischte Lily und ihre Laune war gleich wieder auf dem Tiefpunkt. „Brauchtest du wieder deinen Extra-Auftritt, oder was?"

„Nö, aber ich wurde noch von ein paar netten Ladies aufgehalten!" meinte er lässig und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Oh, wie Lily das hasste…

„Klar. Mister Unwiderstehlich wurde von seinem _Fanclub_ aufgehalten." sagte Lily abfällig. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum Dumbledore ausgerechnet _DICH_ zum Schulsprecher ernannt hat!"

James grinste selbstgefällig, und genau das brachte Lily nur noch mehr auf die Palme.

„Also erstens _bin_ ich unwiderstehlich und zweitens hat Dumbledore mich sicher zum Schulsprecher ernannt, weil er meine Qualitäten so schätzt!"

„_HAH_! Das ich nicht lache! Und was für Qualitäten sollen das sein? Zu zeigen, wie toll du im Schloss herum stolzieren kannst? Deine großkotzige Angeberei beim Quidditch? Oder wie du und deine bekloppten Freunde jedes Mädchen anbaggern, was bei Drei nicht auf dem Baum ist?" meinte Lily gereizt und wünschte sich, die Zugfahrt würde schnell zu Ende gehen. Warum nur hatte Dumbledore ausgerechnet James Potter zum zweiten Schulsprecher gemacht? Warum nicht jemand anderen? Es gab wirklich keinen Menschen, mit dem sie sich weniger gewünscht hätte zusammen das Amt zu übernehmen.

James grinste immer noch und sagte dann: „Ach, Evans, wenn du nur endlich mal mit mir ausgehen würdest, dann würdest du schnell erfahren, was einige meiner wahren Qualitäten sind."

„Bitte red nicht weiter. Ich will davon gar nichts hören! Oder willst du, dass ich mich hier auf deine Schuhe übergebe?"

„Oh, du bist so süß, wenn du dich aufregst, Evans. Ich mag deine Augen, wenn sie so böse blitzen! Komm schon, geh mal mit mir aus."

Lily starrte ihn verständnislos an. Konnte ein Mensch so dreist sein? „Vergiss es! Und damit du's weißt: Ich habe einen Freund, den ich liebe und dem kannst du niemals das Wasser reichen und wenn du mich noch so oft fragen würdest!"

James Gesicht zeigte ein wenig Verblüffung, ja sogar eine kurze Enttäuschung, doch er fing sich schnell wieder und frohlockte dann: „Ja ja, natürlich dein Freund... Das sagst du doch nur, weil du Angst hast, du könntest deine Gefühle für mich plötzlich doch zulassen!"

„Gott, bist du erbärmlich!" stöhnte Lily. „Lass mich bloß in Ruhe! Ich will mit dir nicht mehr und nicht weniger zu tun haben, außer dem Schulsprecheramt, was wir ja – leider- zusammen haben. Also hör gefälligst auf mich zu nerven! Und jetzt lass uns schnell die Passwörter festlegen, damit ich bloß schnell von hier weg komme. Bei einer gewissen Person und dessen Anwesenheit wird mir immer ganz übel."

„Komisch", meinte James. „Ist Schniefelus hier? Ich hab ihn gar nicht gesehen. Komm raus, Schniefelus!"

Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wie _witzig_!" sagte sie trocken. „Wie du siehst, kann ich mich vor Lachen kaum halten."

James gab es auf. Widerwillig legte Lily mit ihm zusammen die Passwörter für die Gemeinschafträume, den Schulsprecherraum und die Vertrauensschülerbäder fest.

Gleich danach verschwand Lily aus ihrem Abteil, um zu ihren Freundinnen zurückzukehren. James folgte ihr in einigem Abstand.

Auf dem Weg kamen sie an einem Abteil vorbei, wo die von allen ungeliebte Slytherinbande sich aufhielt, die aus Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa und Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape und den beiden Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle bestand. Diese Schüler waren vor allem dafür bekannt, dass sie Muggelgeborene gerne schikanierten. Lucius Malfoy war der Kopf der Gruppe, Narcissa war seine Freundin.

„Hallo Schlammblut!" kam es aus dem Abteil, wo ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit harten Gesichtszügen gerade die Tür aufgeschoben hatte.

Bellatrix Black lachte höhnisch, als Lily sich umdrehte. „Waren die Ferien schön? Ich frage mich nur, wie du es in diesem Gestank aushalten kannst, der bei euch zu Hause herrschen muss?!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe und halt die Klappe, Bellatrix." sagte Lily und ging weiter.

Bellatrix erwiderte: „Wie bitte? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, Schlammblut! Vielleicht kommst du in unser Abteil und willst uns das noch mal ganz genau erzählen? Ich glaub, hier sind alle sehr gespannt darauf."

„_DU SOLLST SIE IN RUHE LASSEN_!" donnerte James hinter Lily. Er konnte diese Schüler noch weniger leiden, vor allem weil sein Erzfeind Snape dabei war, den er und seine Freunde nur Schniefelus nannten.

Bellatrix fuhr erschrocken herum. Als sie James sah, legte sich ein spöttisches Lachen auf ihre Lippen: „Ach nee, der große Potter! Der Hüter der Gerechtigkeit! Verteidigst du wieder mal die Schlammblüter? Bist du jetzt ihre persönliche Leibwache?"

„Lass gut sein, Potter!" sagte Lily nun und winkte ab.

Sie konnte sich ganz gut selbst zur Wehr setzen und von James brauchte sie erstrecht keine Hilfe.

„Danke, aber ich brauche keine Leibwache." sagte sie und ihre Augen funkelten. Sie wollte keinesfalls vor den Slytherins wie ein ängstliches Mädchen dastehen, denn das war sie definitiv nicht.

„Na, wenn du meinst, Evans." entgegnete James, zuckte mit den Schultern nur und ging an ihr vorbei um ins Rumtreiber-Abteil zu kommen.

Bellatrix machte noch kurze Anstalten, etwas zu sagen, zog dann aber doch den Kopf in ihr Abteil zurück und knallte die Tür zu.

Auch Lily ging zurück zu ihren Freundinnen, die mittlerweile bei der _Modernen Hexe von Heute_ angekommen waren und ließ sich seufzend auf einen freien Platz fallen.

Alice sah ihre beste Freundin an und fragte: „Und wie war's? War Potter sehr nervig?"

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Was glaubst du denn wohl? Ich kann's wirklich kaum erwarten mehr Zeit als nötig mit ihm zu verbringen. Und dann waren da auch noch Malfoy und seine Bande. Kennst das ja…"

„Oh, diese widerwärtigen Bastarde, denen werd ich's jetzt zeigen!" rief Alice voller Wut und wollte schon die Abteiltür aufstoßen, doch Lily hielt sie zurück.

„Das bringt doch nichts", sagte sie „Ich kann schon auf mich selbst aufpassen... Außerdem hat Potter schon genug dafür gesorgt, dass ich wie ein Feigling dastehe." Und sie schilderte ihren Freundinnen kurz die Situation.

„Also eigentlich fand ich das ganz nett von James…" sagte Chelsea leise und erntete dafür einen tödlichen Blick von Lily.

„Von _Potter_, meinte ich natürlich!" verbesserte Chelsea sich selbst schnell und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

Langsam dämmerte es draußen. Ein Zeichen, dass sie bald in Hogsmeade ankommen würden. Etwas später zogen sie ihre Schulumhänge an und machten sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Dort trafen sie wieder auf die Rumtreiber, die gerade eine handvoll Stinkbomben auf einige Slytherins geworfen hatten und nun grölend in Deckung gingen.

Auch Alice musste lachen: „Hallo ihr vier! Na ja, wenigstens habt ihr mal was Vernünftiges mit den Dingern gemacht."

Auch die anderen lachten jetzt und selbst Lily konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

James sah das und rief Lily zu: „Na, Evans, siehst du, jetzt haben wir dich doch zum Lachen gebracht!"

Sofort verschwand Lilys Lächeln und sie grinste gekünstelt: „Einmal und nie wieder, Potter!"

Dann endlich kam der Zug langsam zum Stehen und die Schüler traten raus auf den Bahnsteig.

Die Boote brachten die Erstklässler über den See zum Schloss und die anderen Schüler stiegen in die pferdelosen Kutschen und wurden so zum Schloss hochgebracht.

Schnell traten sie durch die mächtige Flügeltür hinein in die Große Halle, die wie immer den Himmel draußen darstellte und heute wieder wunderbar festlich aussah. Mehrere hundert Kerzen schwebten in der Luft und die langen Haustische warteten nur darauf, dass die Schüler sich setzten.

_Endlich zuhause_, dachte Lily.


	3. Schulsprecherpflichten

**Hallo!**

**Gut, nur ein Review bis jetzt, aer macht ja nichts! ich hoffe, es kommen noch ein paar Leser dazu:-) Hier gibts zumindest schon mal das dritte Kapitel für euch! Liebe Grüße, Lady Suzette**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**- 3.Kapitel -**

**Schulsprecherpflichten**

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, begann die Verteilung der Schüler auf die Häuser durch den sprechenden Hut.

Das alte, ziemlich schäbige Ding hatte auch dieses Jahr wieder ein neues Lied gedichtet und erhielt dafür tosenden Applaus von den Schülern. Nachdem auch der letzte kleine Erstklässler Hufflepuff zugeteilt worden war, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter. Sofort wurde es still in der Großen Halle.

„Herzlich willkommen an alle alten und neuen Schüler. Ich hab vorerst nur eins zu sagen: _Haut rein_!".

Sofort füllten sich die Tische mit Platten und Schüsseln voll von wunderbarem Essen und alle ließen es sich so richtig schmecken. Wie hatte Lily das hier alles nur vermisst...

Später, als Lily schon dachte, sie müsste beinahe platzen, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore erneut.

„Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr hier in Hogwarts! Schon morgen beginnt für einige von euch

das erste Jahr hier und für einige von euch das letzte!"

Lily senkte ein wenig betrübt den Kopf.

„Auch dieses Jahr ist es euch allen (sein Blick ging unverzüglich, doch ein wenig blinzelnd, zu den Rumtreibern) untersagt, den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten.

Des Weiteren haben wir dieses Jahr auch zwei neue Schulsprecher. Zum einen _Lily Evans_ (Beifall brandete auf und Lily lächelte) und zum zweiten _James Potter_!"

Auch für James gab es viel Beifall, besonders von den Mädchen. James und seine Rumtreiber waren sehr beliebt, obwohl sie den Mitschüler oft Streiche spielten.

„Und nun ist es Zeit schlafen zu gehen, ihr habt morgen alle einen anstrengenden Tag vor euch! Also husch-husch in die Betten und schlaft gut!" beendete Dumbledore seine Rede und die Schüler klatschten.

„Komm, Lily." sagte Alice und die Mädels gingen hinaus zum Gryffindor Turm.

„_Waldelfe_!" nannte Lily der Fetten Dame das Passwort und sie traten in den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Chelsea war etwas müde und sagte: „Kommt, lasst uns hoch gehen in den Schlafsaal. Wir können ja auch noch im Bett ein wenig quatschen!"

„Nein, können wir nicht!" sagte Lily plötzlich und die anderen drehten sich um. Alice seufzte als sie Melanie Frost erblickte, ein Mädchen, dass Lily und ihre Freundinnen nicht ausstehen konnten.

Melanie, ein 17-jähriges, großes Mädchen betrat gerade die Treppe Richtung Schlafsaal.

„Ich kann sie nicht ab!" bemerkte Lily leise zu sich selbst.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass es so war. Lily kam eigentlich mit jedem gut klar, nur eben nicht mit Melanie. Ja, und James Potter vielleicht…. Schon seit der ersten Klasse mochten sie und Melanie sich nicht, es beruhte einfach auf Gegenseitigkeiten.

Melanie Frost war groß und hübsch, doch sie war auch sehr arrogant und hielt sich für etwas Besseres. Außerdem war sie wahrscheinlich die einzige Gryffindor, die gut mit der Slytherinbande auskam.

Zwar war sie nicht mit ihnen befreundet, jedoch lachte sie jedes Mal, wenn Malfoy und Co. etwas abfälliges über Lily und ihre Freundinnen sagten und das brachte ihr wohl so einige Pluspunkte bei den Slytherins ein.

Außerdem stand Melanie schon seit 3 Jahren auf James, ohne dass jedoch was Ernstes daraus wurde.

„Ach, vergiss die Kuh doch!" meinte nun Betty.

„Kommt, wir setzten uns noch ein wenig vor den Kamin, bevor alle guten Plätze weg sind."

Die Mädels setzten sich in die bequemen, weichen Sessel und unterhielten sich noch eine Weile.

„Lily, was willst du eigentlich nach der Schule machen?" fragte Chelsea und Lily antwortete:

„Ach, das weiß ich eigentlich noch gar nicht so genau. Erstmal müssen wir ja auf die UTZ - Ergebnisse warten."

„Also ich werde Heilerin im St. Mungos, das habe ich mir schon fest vorgenommen." sagte Alice und Betty meinte: „Ja, daran hab ich auch schon gedacht, allerdings könnte ich mir auch ganz gut vorstellen im Zaubereiministerium zu arbeiten!"

Das Portraitloch ging auf und herein kamen die Rumtreiber.

„Ich geh schlafen!" sagte Lily sofort, doch James kam ihr zuvor: „Ach Liebes, keine Panik! Wegen mir, musst du doch nicht gehen! Wir wollten sowieso gerade schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht, Ladies!" sagte er keck und zwinkerte Lily zu. Lily verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Schlaft schön!" rief Sirius ihnen noch frech zu und die vier verschwanden im Jungenschlafsaal.

„Ist er nicht süß?" meinte Alice und Lily sah sie entsetzt an.

„Wer? _Potter?_ Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch damit an!"

„Nein, nein", sagte Alice schnell, „Ich meine Sirius. Wie er lächelt und die Augen..."

„Oh Gott, noch eine Verrückte unter uns!" spottete Lily.

Chelsea jedoch sagte: „Lass sie doch, Lily. Ich finde James ja auch irgendwie toll. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen verzaubern mich jedes Mal!"

_Merlin hilf! Ich muss hier weg_, dachte Lily sich und stand auf. _Das darf nicht wahr sein. Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten. War Liebestrank im Kürbissaft oder warum spinnen meine Freundinnen plötzlich alle?_

„Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Alice.

„Schlafen!" entgegnete Lily genervt und ließ ihre drei Freundinnen vor dem Kamin zurück.

Lily ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Melanie schlief zum Glück schon. Sie ließ den Tag Revue passieren und dachte an die Zugfahrt.

_Eigentlich war es ja doch ganz nett von Potter mich zu verteidigen,_ dachte sie. _Trotzdem brauch ich von dem keine Hilfe._

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie ein und träumte einen schönen Traum, in dem sie und Nick händchenhaltend am Strand spazieren gingen.

Bald darauf kamen auch die anderen drei Mädels in den Schlafsaal und ließen sich auf ihre Himmelbetten plumpsen.

„Ich glaube, James steht auf Lily!" meinte Chelsea ein wenig trübselig.

„Ach was, der fragt sie doch schon seit drei Jahren ob sie mit ihm ausgehen will. Und außerdem hasst Lily ihn. Sie würde sich niemals auf sein Niveau herunterlassen." antwortete Betty.

„So schlimm ist er ja gar nicht!" verteidigte Chelsea James. „Na ja, vielleicht hast du ja Recht, aber so wie er sie immer anbaggert?!" sagte sie dann.

„Ganz ehrlich? Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken! Lily hat doch Nick, und Potter will Lily doch nur für seine private Sammlung!"

Chelsea brummte nur etwas Unverständliches und die anderen wussten, dass sie bereits im Halbschlaf war.

„Ach, wenn Sirius doch nur nicht so ein Aufreißer wäre..." beklagte sich Alice.

„Nun fang du nicht auch noch an!" meinte Betty.

„Zum Glück hab ich damit keine Probleme."

Betty hatte vor ein paar Monaten ihre große Liebe gefunden und jeder andere Junge war für sie tabu.

Sie zog den Vorhang ihres Himmelbettes zu und drehte sich auf die Seite. Dann schlief sie ein.

Alice dachte noch ein wenig an Sirius und schließlich schlief auch sie seufzend ein.

Am nächsten Morgen trabten die Mädels noch ziemlich fertig ins Badezimmer, um sich fertig zu machen und dann runter zum Frühstück zu gehen.

„Hey, Evans! Beweg mal deinen fetten Arsch aus dem Bad, andere wollen auch noch rein!" polterte Melanie gegen die Badezimmertür.

„Ja ja... „ und Lily öffnete die Tür „Im übrigen habe ich auch einen Vornamen, _FROST_!"

Mit diesen Worten schwang Lily ihr langes Haar nach hinten und ging hinunter zum Frühstück.

Ihre drei Freundinnen saßen schon am Tisch, als Lily sich hinzu gesellte. Kurze Zeit später tauchten auch die Rumtreiber auf. Lily spielte schon mit dem Gedanken sich woanders hinzusetzen…

„Guten Morgen, meine reizenden Damen!" rief Sirius frech, schwang sich leichtfüßig in die Bank und griff nach dem Brötchenkorb.

Nur Alice antwortete ihm und lief auch gleich danach ein wenig rot an. Schnell versteckte sie ihren Kopf hinter dem Tagespropheten.

Nach dem Frühstück verteilte Professor McGonagall ihre neuen Stundenpläne.

„Was haben wir gleich?" fragte James Sirius mit einem Seitenblick auf Lily.

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und danach eine Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei." Antwortete Sirius seinem besten Freund.

„Na, dann kann ich ja meinen fehlenden Schlaf von heute Nacht ein wenig nachholen." freute sich James und Lily schnaubte.

„Hey, Evans, was ist los mit dir? Schlecht geschlafen, oder was? Oder lagst du die halbe Nacht wach, weil du an mich denken musstet?" grinste James.

„Hast du heute Morgen zu heiß geduscht?" antworte Lily knapp. „Du spinnst ja wohl."

„Heute Nachmittag haben wir dann noch eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und danach noch Wahrsagen." las Sirius weiter.

„Na, dann kann ich heute Nachmittag ja auch noch ein wenig dösen. Die alte Schrulle merkt doch sowieso nichts mehr." rief James und Sirius grölte.

Mit diesen Worten standen die vier Rumtreiber auf und gingen lachend aus der Halle.

Lily warf den vieren noch einen bösen Blick zu und dann stand auch sie auf, um sich auf den Weg Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu machen, die sie mit den Hufflepuffs zusammen hatten.

Die ersten Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und zum Glück bekamen sie auch noch keine Hausaufgaben aufgebrummt.

James schlief wirklich im Unterricht ein, was Lily noch wütender machte, denn sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen wie man so dreist sein konnte. Lily war eine gute Schülerein und ihr würde es nie einfallen im Unterricht einzuschlafen.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie alle runter in die Kerker wo sie Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Slytherins hatten. Zaubertränke war Lilys Lieblingsfach.

Die Rumtreiber alberten den ganzen Unterricht über herum und waren damit beschäftigt Zauberknallfrösche in anderer Leute Kessel zu werfen, die dann blubbernd ihre Flüssigkeiten auf dem Boden umherspritzen.

Als ein Knallfrosch in Lilys Kessel landete, drehte sich wütend um und rief: „Verdammt, Potter! Du machst mich wahnsinnig!"

„Echt? Das höre ich gerne! Wahnsinnig vor Liebe nehme ich mal an? Komm schon, Evans, ein Lächeln steht dir besser!" entgegnete James lachend.

„Du kannst mich mal!" rief Lily aufgebracht!"

„Aber gerne!" grölte James und Sirius schlug sich auf die Schenkel vor Lachen.

„BITTE RUHE!" rief Professor Slughorn, ihr Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Potter, Black, 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und diese Schweinerei wischen Sie auf!"

Lily drehte sich triumphierend um und sah wie James und Sirius noch protestieren wollten, doch Professor Slughorn duldete keinerlei Unterbrechungen mehr.

Nach einer langweiligen Wahrsagestunde, in der die Rumtreiber neue Streiche ausheckten und einer interessanten Stunde Arithmantik, in der die vier Mädels ihre ersten Hausaufgaben bekamen, trafen sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder.

„Hey, Evans!" rief James über die Sessel.

„Die Antwort ist _NEIN_, was immer du auch fragen wolltest!" antwortete Lily kühl, die den kleinen Vorfall im Kerker noch nicht so schnell vergessen hatte.

„Na gut, dann bleibst du eben hier, während ich zu ersten Schulsprechertreffen mit McGonagall gehe...!" sagte James kühl und machte sich auf den Weg zum Portraitloch.

Lily seufzte und folgte ihm dann doch durchs Portraitloch. Das ließ sich jetzt leider doch nicht vermeiden.

Schweigend gingen die beiden steif nebeneinander her und kurze Zeit später standen sie vor McGonagalls Büro. Lily klopfte und nach einem „Herein", traten die beiden Siebtklässler ein.

„Guten Abend, ihr Zwei!" sagte die Professorin freundlich.

„Guten Abend, Professor!" antwortete Lily. James nickte nur.

„Setzen Sie sich." McGonagall schwang ihren Zauberstand einmal kurz und zwei bequeme Stühle erschienen vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Ich werde Sie nun in ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecher einweisen. Ihre täglichen Rundgänge durch das Schloss teilen Sie sich mit den Vertrauensschülern, wie sie sicher wissen."

Lily nickte. James zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Sie haben die Pflicht, die jüngeren Schüler zu überwachen und Ihnen, wenn nötig, sogar Punkte abzuziehen!" (Beim Punktabzug leuchteten James haselnussbraune Augen auf) „Jedoch NICHT, um ihr eigenes Haus zu bevorzugen!" sagte Professor McGonagall scharf, da sie offenbar ahnte, was James gerade gedacht hatte.

„Sie werden die Hogsmeadewochenende organisieren für alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse, und zusätzlich ist es Ihre Aufgabe, sich um den diesjährigen Weihnachtsball zu kümmern, der wieder einmal stattfinden wird. Des Weiteren organisieren Sie den Abschlussball. Um Halloween kümmern sich wie jedes Jahr die Lehrer und es steht Ihnen frei, ob sie zum Valentinstag etwas organisieren wollen oder nicht. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Lily und James schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Gut, dann können Sie gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend! Bis morgen."

„Bis morgen!" antwortete Lily und sie und James verließen den Raum.

„Ist doch gar nicht so wild, ich hab's mir schlimmer vorgestellt!" grinste James.

„War ja klar. Du bist so verantwortungslos. Weißt du wie viel Arbeit es macht, so etwas zu organisieren? Das wird viel Zeit kosten. Zeit, die wir nicht haben, da wir uns zusätzlich auf die UTZ - Prüfungen konzentrieren müssen!" sagte Lily.

„Ach was, das wird schon, und zwischendurch haben wir immer noch genug Zeit uns zu amüsieren in Hogsmeade, wo wir doch jetzt Partner sind. Nicht wahr, _Partnerin_?" gluckste James und schaute sie herausfordernd an.

„Vergiss es!" antwortete Lily und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Frauen...!" dachte James und machte sich auf um seine drei Kumpel zu suchen.

* * *

**So, das wars erstmal wieder! Reviews?? lieb guck**


End file.
